


I Wrote About Klance for a Math Assignment

by CastielTheAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being Lost, Caveman Keith (Voltron), Cavemen, Forests, Geometry, Homework, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mathematics, Quiet Lance (Voltron), Rock Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), This is trash, i guess idk, i love that that's a tag, pet rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: This is a bedtime story about how twoloversfriends"friends"used the power of geometry to escape a rather unfortunate situation.





	I Wrote About Klance for a Math Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> so... last semester we were assigned a writing/story assignment in math... we had to incorporate a mathematical concept, and geometry is the only form of math i'll ever like, so.......
> 
> i wrote a shitty klance fanfic for math
> 
> and actually submitted it
> 
>  
> 
> _and i got a fucking A_
> 
>  
> 
> jesus christ

**The Power of Geometry: A Bedtime Story**

  
_Written by Keith, a socially awkward caveman._

  
_Dedicated to Lance, a quiet rock, and the bestest buddy a caveman could ever ask for. <3_

 

* * *

 

 

          _**Once upon a time**_ , there was a caveman named Keith. _(That’s me!)_ He was a rather introverted caveman, content with only one friend in the world. His rock, Lance. _(Hey, that’s you!)_ Lance never really had much to say, but Keith still treated him like a treasured companion.

          Keith frequently took his rock outside their little cave just to get some fresh air. But one day, he decided it would be a fun idea to take Lance on a walk! So Keith tied some string around his rock, and together, they set off into the forest.

          Well, perhaps it _wasn’t_ such a bright idea, actually. Keith, being the recluse he was, never really got out much. Therefore, he didn’t know his way around the forest as well as the rest of the cavefolk did. In hindsight, he realized he should have known enough to bring a map. He was just so excited to show his rock around the forest that the thought hadn’t come to him!

          But of course, without a map, they had easily gotten lost. They were truly at _“rock bottom”_ , as Lance had put it. Or… as he _would_ have put it, if rocks could speak.

          Keith, on the other hand, wasn’t ready to give up and find a new cave. Not just yet. ~~_(Because he had attachment issues.)_~~ No, Keith had a brilliant plan. If he didn’t have a map on hand, he would just have to make one! He recalled a method of map-making he had been taught back in Caveman School.

          “That’s it!” He’d enthused, “I’ll use the power of geometry to get us back home!” So, with great eagerness, Keith set to work on drawing his makeshift map in the dirt with a stick he’d found lying conveniently close to him. Lance looked on with a stony expression, still silent as ever.

          “There’s a thing called a ‘circum-center point’ that I once learned about in Caveman School. I know that there are three paths very close to our cave. They resemble a perfect triangle.” Keith explained as he traced a small triangle into the dirt.

          “If I use my super handy angle-maker, _(which cavemen totally have,)_ I should be able to find the midpoint of each side of the triangle.” Keith magically pulled a protractor out of thin air, because this is a bedtime story, therefore all logic is out the window. He measured a ninety degree angle on one side, and proceeded to draw the perpendicular bisector line straight through the triangle.

          “If I do that to all three sides, I’ll hit the midpoint of the triangle…” Keith muttered to himself as he drew his map.

          “That should be the midpoint right there. But my caveman teacher told me to always make sure my measurements were correct… by using a circle-maker.” Unfortunately, being able to pull a protractor out of thin air was Keith’s one lifeline. Even bedtime stories have their limits. He had to make his own compass using another stick that had also been very conveniently close to him, by tying it to his original stick with a scrap of fabric from his garments.

          “If I’m remembering correctly, I need to place the sharp point of the circle-maker on the midpoint. Then I need to set the other tip on one of the triangle’s vertices, and draw a circle. If my measurements were accurate, the circle should just barely touch each of the three vertices.” Keith explained to Lance, who listened avidly.

          Keith set his improvised compass aside and proudly tapped the midpoint with his finger.

          “It worked!” He grinned. “This is our ticket home! We’re going to find our cave again, after all. Thank you, geometry!”

          _“Keith, you rock!”_   Was Lance’s equally ecstatic response. Well, Keith liked to _think_ that it would have been Lance’s response. But again, unfortunately rocks can’t speak.

        _(Someday I’ll figure out how to effectively communicate with you, Lance!)_

 

  ** _The end!_**

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i literally wrote that for a math assignment.
> 
>  
> 
> [the actual mathematical concept, which i'm sure i screwed up, in case you cared](https://sites.google.com/site/bucattmath/)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~are you proud of me, mom? xoxoxo~~


End file.
